Tan oscura como el
by YESSICA AKIRI 97
Summary: Hay una nueva vigílante la liga y Batman tendrán que atraparla pero nada es tan fácil como parece
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE LA BATMAN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES DEN POR LO MENOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_**..NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA O BATMAN ME PERTENECEN SOLO YESICA ES DE MI PROPIENDAD..**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA NUEVA JUSTICIERA DE CIUDAD GOTICA?**

Desde el edificio mal alto de la ciudad el vigilante nocturno de ciudad gótica se encontraba mirando lo que pareciera una noche tranquila en la ciudad hasta que una voz en su comunicador llamo su atención

-que pasa Alfred?-dijo Batman

-señor hay un robo en progreso en el museo de joyas-contesto el leal mayordomo de la familia Wayne Batman dio un salto del techo para columpiarse entre los edificios cuando llego al museo entro de forma sigilosa sin que nadie pensara que él estaba ahí

-apúrate inútil-dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder de los ladrones-no me gusta hacer esto el pude llegar-dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Batman

-es demasiado tarde para eso-dijo el murciélago un escalofrió recorrió a los cuatro ladrones que inmediatamente sacaron sus pistolas apuntando a todos ladas intentado adivinar donde estaba Batman pero antes de que alguien se pudiera mover dos ya habían sido noqueados por Batman cuando el líder volteo para intentar saber donde estaba una voz en su mente dijo "al piso"

-he-dijo el hombre pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se doblo por completo quedando con la frente pegada al piso Batman lo miro intentando descifrar que haría el otro ladrón apunto a Batman con su arma pero una patada en la cara lo hizo caer al piso

-no te enseñaron a no atacar por la espalda-dijo la voz de una mujer Batman volteo a verla el hombre se iba a levantar de nuevo pero un patada de la mujer lo hizo caer desmayado la mujer de la que hablamos tenia puesto un traje color vino con negro de una sola pieza pegado al cuerpo y botas de tacón altas su cabello era rubio y llevaba puesta una máscara que cubría sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas dejando ver parte sus ojos de color verde

-quien eres-dijo Batman la mujer no contesto solo camino hacia el frente justo cuando iba a pasar por un lado suyo Batman intento jalarla del brazo pero ella se movió mas rápido que él y esquivo su agarre la rubia se acerco al hombre que estaba en el piso que parecía estar ancado

-quien eres-dijo el hombre con miedo pero ella no contesto-no te tengo miedo-dijo él la mujer le saco lo que parecía un celular de la bolsa el cual sonaba

-pues deberías-dijo la mujer antes de que una voz le dijera en la mente "cállate" y el hombre no dijo nada mas ella oprimió el botón para atender mientras que de su bolsa saco un dispositivo de rastreo

-donde están-dijo una voz al otro lado la mujer solo colgó y volteo hacia Batman que aun la veía intentando descifrar que haría ella sola lanzo el dispositivo el cual Batman tomo con facilidad

-con esto los encontraras-dijo la mujer Batman miro la pantalla y tenía una coordenadas las luces de la policía iluminaron la sala el murciélago la miro pero ella ya había emprendido su vuelo hasta el techo y el saco su gancho para subir al techo donde la rubia estaba parada en la orilla con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el horizonte a la derecha por donde se veía el cielo nocturno muy bien estrellado pintaban el cielo

-quien eres-dijo el por segunda vez ella lo volteo a ver

-me llaman vulcania-contesto ella simplemente para dar unos paso hacia el frente Batman miro hacia atrás para ver como se llevaban a los ladrones con ellos

-por...-dijo Batman pero cuando quiso voltear a ver a vulcania ella ya había desaparecido

-así que esto se siente-dijo el murciélago con una sonrisa de lado recordando con el había hecho eso en muchas ocasiones el saco su gancho al parecer había una nueva vigilante en gótica pero él la encontraría pensó mientras de columpiaba por los techos de ciudad gótica y llego aun callejón donde había dejado su batimovil y subió a el para seguir las coordenadas después de una noche movida por fin había atrapado al líder y después de atarlo lo llevo al techo de la comisaria donde ya lo esperaba el comisionado Gordon

-gracias-dijo el comisionado los policías que estaban con él atraparon al ladrón-enciérrenlo-dijo él para después voltear a ver a Batman-creo que necesitas saber esto-Dijo el comisionado entregándole un folder-esta es una nueva como decirlo vigilante nadie la ha visto realmente pero ella nos ayudo a atrapar la noche pasada a unos

Asaltantes- Batman abrió el folder y levanto unos documentos donde aparecía una mujer

-quien es ella-pregunto el murciélago

-creemos que ella es una buena sospechosa su nombre es Yesica lance -dijo el comisionado

-la investigare-contesto solamente para después salir de ahí "así que ese es tu nombre "pensó Batman al recordar a la rubia que lo había ayudado a detener el asalto

El subió al batmovil y se puso en marcha a la baticueva a la cual entro lo más rápido que pudo

-como ha salido todo amo bruce-dijo Alfred a Batman

-todo está en control-dijo el Alfred se acerco a él con una charola en la cual estaba un vaso de leche y varias piezas de pan bruce tomo la primera que encontró y siguió tecleando en la computadora

-una nueva amiga-dijo al ver la foto de Yesica

-es una nuevo justiciera como le apodan ella es la sospechosa-dijo el-pero solo hay cosas que concuerdan como su apariencia física y también dice que estuvo en el ejercito y es una luchadora experta-

-creo que eso es suficiente-dijo Alfred

-ahí algo que no cuadra aquí ella vive en ciudad costera-dijo Batman

-creo que uno de sus amigos más allegados de la liga lo podría ayudar con eso-dijo Alfred

-es hora de visitar a hal-dijo Batman retirándose la capucha para después quitarse el traje y subir las escaleras a la mansión el resto de la noche fue tranquila

**CIUDAD COSTERA**

**2:15 a.m**

La mujer que había estado ayudando a Batman entro volando por la venta de su casa era un apartamento pequeño en ciudad costera pero le servía mucho ella se quito la mascara y la dejo caer al suelo con pesadez

-que noche-dijo la mujer que no era nada más que Yesica lance como el comisionado creía, Yesica camino hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta pare después quitarse su traje y entrar en la ducha-así que tu eres Batman-dijo Yesica cuando la ducha termino salió del cuarto de baño y se puso una blusa de tirante blanca y un short rojo para después de guardar su traje mentarse en la cama-vamos a ver que tanto tardas en saber quien soy Bruce Wayne-dijo la mujer para después caer en brazos de Morfeo

**LA ATALAYA**

**6:52 p.m**

Batman entro a la atalaya donde se encontró con linterna verde y superman

-hola-dijo hal con una sonrisa-me entere de que tienes una admiradora en gótica-dijo el refiriéndose a vulcania pero Batman solo lo ignoro y lo paso de largo

-como la quieras llamar hal pero creo saber quién es al parecer es de tu ciudad-dijo Batman el mencionado se acerco hacia él y tomo el folder que estaba junto a Batman

-Yesica-dijo hal Batman lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa ladeada

-una admiradora-dijo el murciélago hal solo lo miro con mala cara

-es mi vecina Yesica-dijo hal-tiene alrededor de seis años siendo mi vecina-

-crees que sea ella porque tiene súper poderes-dijo el murciélago

-no lo creo pero te la puedo presentar-dijo hal con una sonrisa picarona a lo que Batman solo lo miro mal-ya está bien vamos a ciudad costera con suerte ya está en casa-Batman le mostro una sonrisa aun mas ladeada

-un admirador?-dijo Batman linterna verde lo ignoro y los dos salieron de la atalaya después de llegar ambos caminaron un poco hasta el departamento de hal

-aquí vive-dijo hal mirando la casa al lado de la de el-pero no está-dijo al ver que no estaba el carro frente a la casa pero antes de que alguno dijera algo un carro llego a la casa que le partencia a Yesica y de el bajo una rubia la cual vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de color rosa y llevaba zapatos de tacón alto

-ahí esta tu dama-dijo hal al ver a Yesica la chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con hal y bruce hal izo un ademan con la mano para saludarla y ella le respondió la chica subió al auto y entro a su casa después bajo y saco su bolsa pare entrar a la casa

-no sabía que era amigos-dijo Batman

-es una buena chica casi todos los días nos vemos ya que su trabajo queda en dirección al mío y en más de una ocasión me he ido con ella -dijo hal Batman lo miro y le contesto

-deberías presentarla-dijo bruce hal le sonrió de medio lado y consto

-porque no-dijo el

Yesica estaba en su casa recargada en la pared junto a la puerta era Batman que hacia Batman con hal pensó Yesica y después sonrió así que ya sospechaba vamos a ver que tal era para adivinar los juegos mentales dijo al ver que él y hal de acercaba a su casa

**/0/0/**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Batman ojala le haya gustado este es el primer capítulo espero que sea una historia de al menos unos 20 capítulos pero ya veremos ****más adelante ojala les haya gustado y espero que me den su opinión**

**BY: Yesica **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores y aquí esta el capitulo dos de mi historia espero que les gracias a SamusTorres por su reviews

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA MUJER BAJO EL ANTIFAS:**

**CIUDAD COSTERA **

**2 DE AGOSTO**

**6:40 P.M.**

Antes de que Hal tocara a la puerta esta se abrió haciendo que el retrocediera un poco

-amm hola Hal-dijo Yesica saliendo de la casa

-hola Yesica ¿como estas?-dijo hal a la chica esta le sonrió

-muy bien gracias-dijo volteando a ver a bruce

-lo siento mucho gusto-dijo bruce tendiéndole la mano la cual la chica estrecho-soy...-

-se quien es señor Wayne-dijo la chica sonriéndole

-te vas de nuevo-dijo hal a Yesica

-si tengo que ir por Helena a cuidad estrella-dijo Yesica sonriendo y cerrando la puerta

-ha está bien nos vemos después-dijo hal a Yesica para retirarse

-un placer conocerla-dijo Bruce estrechando su mano de nuevo

-igualmente señor bat...bruce-dijo Yesica con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro la cual no paso desapercibida por Bruce el cual se despidió y se fue junto a Hal

Yesica subió al auto y se marcho mientras bruce platicaba con hal frente a la casa de este

-fue mi imaginación o ella te iba a llamar Batman-dijo hal a bruce que se encontraba algo cayado

-es posible-contesto solamente

-será mejor mantenerla vigilada -dijo hal

-esa será tu tarea ya que vives más cerca-dijo Batman

Después de unos momentos de hablar bruce se retiro y hal entro a su casa

Yesica conducía hacia ciudad estrella su hija la esperaba ya así que se dio algo de prisa y después de una hora de viaje por fin llego a su destino se estaciono frente a unos departamentos y bajo del auto para entrar saludo al encargado y entro al elevador y subió al cuarto piso y se detuvo frente al apartamento cuatrocientos diez y toco el timbre

-voy-gritaron desde adentro unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y fue Helena la que la recibió ella era una chica de cabellos color marrón oscuro sus ojos son de verde esmeralda y su piel blanca

-hola ma-dijo helena sin prestarle mucha atención y entrando de nuevo a la casa

-si hija yo también me alegro mucho de verte después de un mes-dijo Yesica con sarcasmo sentándose en la barra de la cocina Helena bajo el celular y de acerco a saludar a Yesica con un beso en la mejilla

-lo siento estaba escribiéndole a mi prima dice que ya viene para acá-contesto helena

-así y donde están-cuestiono Yesica

-fueron al cine-dijo helena sirviéndose un vaso de jugo

-y déjame adivinar no fuiste por floja-dijo Yesica sonriéndole

-sabes que prefiero ver las películas en casa-contesto Helena

-no cabe duda que eres mi hija-dijo Yesica

-leí sobre lo que hiciste en Gótica-dijo Helena dejando su celular de lado y mirar a Yesica

-umh los chismes vuelan-dijo Yesica acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja

-tienes razón y ahora que tengas compañera aun mas-dijo Helena sonriendo Yesica solo le saco la lengua y saco su celular de la bolsa y se puso a revisarlo

-y ya pensaste en algún traje-dijo Yesica sin mirarla

-creo que sí pero no sé si te guste-dijo Helena

-como voy a saber si me va a gustar si no lo he visto-contesto Yesica

-te lo muestro-dijo helena levantándose rápidamente pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la detuvo

-mejor después-dijo Yesica al ver entrar a su hermana mayor Jennifer

Después de unas hora en casa de su hermana Yesica y helena decidieron regresar a casa no sin antes convencer a Jennifer de que no se podían quedar ya que el siguiente lunes Helena ingresaría a la preparatoria después de una hora de viaje por fin regresaron a ciudad costera

-sabes ma me gustaría ir a la playa mañana.-dijo Helena

-así pues vamos-dijo Yesica bajando la maleta de helena del auto

-oh si te enseñare el traje-dijo helena a lo que Yesica solo asintió con pereza y entraron a la casa

**CIUDAD GOTICA **

**2 DE AGOSTO **

**11:30 P.M.**

-antes de que salga a patrullar debería comer algo amo bruce-dijo Alfred parado detrás de bruce en la baticueva

-cuando vuelva comeré-contesto aun sentado frente a la computadora

-está bien amo bruce encontró a la mujer que buscaba-pregunto Alfred a Batman

-creo que si-contesto Alfred ya no le pregunto nada y se quedo en silencio detrás poco después apareció demian en la baticueva

-saldremos a vigilar hoy padre-pregunto demian ya vestido como robín bruce no dijo nada solo se puso de pie y se puso la máscara y fue al batimovil seguido por robín y ambos se marcharon a vigilar las calles de ciudad gótica

/0/0/

Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo 2 nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

By: yesica


End file.
